A typical wireless telecommunication system, such as a long term evolution (LTE) system, uses downlink resources in order to assign resources to user equipment whenever transmitting data, in case of a telecommunication service where an amount of data transmission is constant. This may result in an unnecessary amount of overhead. For this reason, a semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) technique has been introduced as an efficient resource assignment technique for the telecommunication service transmitting a constant amount of data.
A communication channel status associated with user equipment (UE) may be changed depending on a movement of UE and/or a telecommunication environment. However, the SPS technique does not reflect a channel status associated with UE when performing a scheduling procedure.